


Even Before

by crossingwinter



Series: Not According to Plan [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Series that is also part of a Series Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure how many drabbles I intend to take place this much before the rest of the action, but just in case...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrioritiesSorted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/gifts).



> I'm not sure how many drabbles I intend to take place this much before the rest of the action, but just in case...

“I don’t see how it’s a conflict of interest.”

“Mrs. Stark was your professor in college, Brienne.”  _Professor Stark_ , Brienne corrects internally.  Professor of literature.  She focused on Arthurian mythology.

“So?  That’s not going to affect my search for her murderer.”

“Brienne…” Jaime’s face is somber.  “Brienne, it was a car accident.  There’s no way someone could have orchestrated it.  This is exactly what I’m talking about.”  Brienne glowers at him.  “It’s a closed case, Brienne.  Vehicular manslaughter.  No witnesses.”  

Brienne looks down at her hand, then through the plate glass window out into the bullpen.  She sees Edmure Tully there, Professor Stark’s younger brother.  He looked so young, his face was pale, and his eyes the same shade of blue.  Sitting on his lap was a little girl with a long face and dark hair.  Her eyes were grey and red.  She’d been crying.  _Arya_.  Brienne had met her when she’d been a baby.  

“What about Sansa?”

Jaime shifts uncomfortably.  “We’ve got a team working on her,” he says.  

“I want to be on it,” she says.  “That’s not a conflict of interest.  She’s actually missing.”  It is, but Brienne has to…has to do something.  

Lannister looks down at the papers on the desk again, and Brienne watches him closely.  And when he pushes the file towards her with his prosthetic, Brienne’s heart leaps in her chest.  “Find her,” he says.  “That much, at least, you can do.”


End file.
